All's Fair in Love and War
by captainkodak1
Summary: This is the story that I posted to the contest at Deviant Art.  I hope that you enjoy it.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are the property of the Disney Company. I own this fiction.

Greetings one and all, I would like to thank everyone for the many notes of support during my recent absence at fanfiction. I would like to make this my first post after coming back online. This is the story that I entered into the contest at DeviantArt.

**All's Fair in Love and War**

Kim and Ron moved quickly and quietly through the stacks of boxes in a warehouse in the industrial district of Upperton. Wade had contacted them earlier when a request came into the website about a break-in at the warehouse. Security guards at the warehouse had seen what they thought was a young woman in a green suit; and with Drakken and Shego having broken out of jail soon after the prom, the guards thought it best to call for Team Possible. Kim and Ron had moved quickly to investigate what was going on.

"Ah, Kim, is it just me or is it not really Shego's style to hit a place like this. I mean what could be in here that the two of them would want." Asked Ron quietly as he moved smoothly alongside of his girlfriend.

Kim paused a moment to scan the area with her eyes to see if she could see anything out of place. Boxes and crates were all that she could see. This was the warehouse of a major electronics company here in Upperton. But Ron did have a point with his question. As far as she knew there was nothing in here that Dr. Drakken could not make himself easily. But the request to her website asked for them to check it out and here they were. Kim turned to her boyfriend. "I don't know Ron but let's split up and see if we can't check this place out faster. Now be careful." She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned down darkened aisle as he went the opposite direction. She continued on for a number of minutes, and had not seen anything. She paused for a moment in the shadows of a stack of boxes. She did not feel the presence of the other person until a hand covered her mouth. She moved to escape but froze when the cold hard steel of a gun pressed into the back of her head. A voice that was being changed by some electronic device whispered in her ear. "Miss. Possible, it would be best for you not to say a word or move unless told to. If you understand, you can nod."

Kim just silently nodded her head. She was afraid, she was very afraid. Drakken and all the other villains had been dangerous but they really never used guns. She feared for Ron and hoped that he had not been captured also.

"That is good. Now raise your hands and place them on your head. Please to not attempt any of your well known moves. The bullet leaving this gun would most definitely mess up that pretty face of yours when it would come out the front."

Kim raised her hands, placed them on her head and slowly walked as she was guided by her captor as he poked her in the direction he wanted her to go. Soon she noted a two figures moving toward them. The figure in front had his hands on his head. Her heart sank as she recognized Ron.

"You, okay KP?" Ron asked when he reached a spot in front of her. Kim nodded. She wanted nothing more right now as to have those arms of his around her. She leaned forward against him.

"Mr. Stoppable, please take these and place them on Miss Possible with her arms behind her back." The mechanical voice of one of the figures ordered.

Ron looked at the item being given him and saw that they were a pair of handcuffs.

"NO" he said.

The figure beside Kim raised his gun and placed it up to the side of Kim's head. She whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Do it now" the voice repeated.

"It's okay Ron. Let's just cooperate" Kim whispered.

Ron nodded and took the cuffs from the second figure. Then with gentle care he took both of Kim's arms, placing them behind her back as he locked the cuffs around her wrists. He took the chance and placed a small kiss on her neck.

"How sweet" the first figure said. "Now, Mr. Stoppable if you would place your hands behind your back we will move forward with our business of the evening."

"What do you want with us?" Ron asked as his arms were placed behind him and the handcuffs placed over his wrists. He grunted as the butt of a gun slammed into the back of his head.

"Now is not the time for questions only cooperation. Do you understand?" The first figure ordered. "Both of you kneel on the floor right here." Ron hesitated for a moment shaking his head. "You will not be harmed, as long as you follow orders. If either of you fails to follow orders again, it is your partner that will pay the price." The figures pistol rose again and came down on Kim's head. She cried out in pain and stumbled slightly. The figure then put the weapon to Kim's head and there was the click of the hammer being pulled back. "This is your second warning. There will be no third."

Ron silently moved to stand next to Kim, she leaned against him crying. "Sorry, KP, you okay?" She nodded silently and sniffed rubbing her face on his shirt. Ron turned until he was standing next to her and he kneeled on the floor as ordered.. Kim moved to follow him. Ron placed his leg and ankle so that it was draped over Kim's. Kim pressed her ankles together squeezing Ron's foot between them. Ron chanced a look over to her to see her glancing over to him. Tears fell from her eyes, eyes that were full of fear.

"Well, well, even now at the edge of death our two little heroes find a way to bond. How sweet. Number one will be most pleased, do you not think so number 7." The first figure mentioned.

"Quite so, number 6, let us finish getting our two packages ready for transport." The second figure said.

The second figure stepped behind the two teens and rummaged in a bag at his side. Kim felt Ron's foot being moved and cuffs being snapped over her ankles. Then she felt Ron being moved from side to side and back and assumed the same was being done to him. The sound of the tearing of tape came to her ears and a hand roughly pulled her head back and a broad swath of tape was placed across her lips. Ron was given the same treatment. Her vision was then obscured as a blindfold was placed over her eyes. She felt hands patting her down searching for something, the hands continued over her body avoided her private areas she noted. The hands continued their search until the Kimmunicator was located, she felt it being removed it from her pocket. Seconds later Kim heard a plastic crunching noise.

"Very good" said one of the figures. "Now each of you will feel a slight sting. Have no worry; my friend has had the proper medical training. This is an injection that will just make you sleep so we can get you two to our final destination with little to no problems. Do not be afraid it is a harmless anesthetic." Kim felt a sharp prick in arm and soon her head began to swim. She felt the two figures lay her gently to the floor. In the back of her mind she felt the warmth of Ron being laid beside her. She felt herself slowly going to sleep, then she felt nothing.

Kim woke up with her head swimming; she opened her eyes then shut them as the room started to spin. After awhile she opened her eyes again and looked around the room. She was alone, as Ron was nowhere in sight. She was lying on a metal cot with a thin mattress and covered by a light sheet and blanket; the cuffs, gag and blindfold were gone. She felt something around her neck. There appeared to be some type of collar; it was thick and had a small box at one point. She tried to find a way to take it off but gave up after it gave her a small shock. Her eyes traced around the room, it appeared that the room was concrete block that had been painted white. There was a door on the far wall opening to show a shower and appeared to be a bathroom. There were two other doors, one at the end of the room and another on the same wall as the bed. The light was coming from an armored fixture in the ceiling. There appeared to be a camera with a red light on it behind a heavy glass plate at one end of the room, and there was also a speaker embedded in one wall. "Ron?" she called. "Ron can you hear me?"

"Kim? Where are you?" Ron's voice came from the speaker.

"Ron?" she ran across the room till she was at the speaker. Her voice caught as she put her hand on the wall next to the speaker and spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" his voice said. "How about you, are you okay?"

"I was a little dizzy earlier. But now that I can hear your voice I am better." A small tear came down her face as she leaned against the wall as she listened to his voice. "Ron, I think we are in real trouble."

"Ya think?" Ron voice said sarcastically. Kim could almost see the smile on his face. "Please tell me one thing please Kim, that crunch I heard right before they dosed us with that sleep stuff. Please tell me that was one of those goons eating some chips or something and not the Kimmunicator being smashed."

"Well" she said slowly.

"Never mind, you just answered the question." His voice said. "They did something else too. They took that chip out of my neck. Whoever these guys are they know a heck of a lot about us."

"That we do, Team Possible." A different mechanical voice said. "I hope that the two of you are recovering well."

"Who are you? Just why did you kidnap us?" Kim asked.

"Who am I, well I guess you can call me number one. Kidnap, hmm, such a nasty word, capture maybe, but I guess the true word would be borrow." The voice said.

"Dude, tying us up a gun point, drugging us, and then locking us up in these rooms, that sounds like kidnapping to me. By the way, how much are you asking for us?" Ron asked.

"Ron" Kim yelled.

"Sorry KP, just wanted to see how much they think we for worth." Ron said laughing.

"Oh, we are not asking for any ransom, nor have we made any demands. We do not intend to communicate with the authorities." The voice said. "That is until we release you and then we will tell them where you are."

"HUH?" the two teens said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe each other a soda. As I said, my associates and I intend to borrow you and your abilities for a short term. You see we appreciate a good fight and think that ancient Rome had a wonderful idea with the Gladiatorial games. You see Team Possible, we stage fights from time to time and we have selected the two of you for our next games."

"You want us to fight dude. Well bring it on, KP and I will take on whoever you send." Ron said.

"Oh, you seem to misunderstand Mr. Stoppable. The two of you will not be fighting together. You shall be fighting each other. It shall be a fight to knockout."

"Okay, you expect us to fight each other, just how do you expect to make us do that?" Kim asked.

"It is very simple Miss Possible, it doesn't take a great deal of observation in watching or listening to the two of you recently and especially since that Prom dance to tell that the two of you are very much in love and each would gladly sacrifice your own life for the other. So we intend that you will fight each other until one of you is knocked out. The loser will live. The winner will die. To save the life of the one you love, you will have to knock them out in this match." The voice continued. "and it you have the idea of sacrificing your lives together let me tell you that if you do not fight, you both will die very slowly, very painfully and while watching the other."

"Oh, boy" said Ron.

"We have also placed explosive charges around your hometown of Middleton, if you don't do as we order, several hundred of your fellow citizens of Middleton will die. Also, it you think of throwing the match or not fighting to your full capacity, will cause a charge to explode and also we shall use the collars. I am sure both of you noticed the collars around your necks. They are special as they can deliver an electrical shock of different strengths. This is setting one."

Kim and Ron felt a slight tingle that made them jump slightly. It didn't hurt but it was enough to get their attention.

"and this is setting seven."

Kim and Ron thought that their heads would come off of their shoulders as a jolt of electricity hit them. The pain was incredible and their bodies spasmed in reaction to the shock. They both fell screaming to the floor.

"There are ten settings. I do not think that you wish to feel any greater settings. Do you?" The main voice said. The two teens lay silent. Then screamed again as a second but lighter charge hit them. "I asked a question and I expect an answer. Do you understand?" The voice asked.

"Yes" Kim and Ron said together.

"Very good, it is nice to see that you understand your predicament now. You may lie still for the moment. After a couple of charges like that, it shall take a few moments to feel better and get your bearings. You will be served a meal and against my better judgment you will be allowed to be together. My associates out voted me in this. As this shall be your last night together I suggest you spend it well."

The speaker clicked off and the door next to her unlocked and opened. Kim got up slowly to see the Ron come limping through the door. She dove into his arms and held him as tight as she could. She realized that he was holding her as tight. Tears fell from her eyes soaking his neck where she had buried her face. Distantly she felt wetness on the side of her head where he had his face buried. He reached up and guided her face to his as they joined in a kiss that seemed to last forever. Kim had to break off the kiss as her emotions were running away with her. If she had allowed the kiss to go on, she might not have been able to stop things from happening.

Ron held her closely, then bending down picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was getting ready to start to protest when Ron turned and sat on the bed with her in his lap. She turned her head to stare at him a moment. He smiled at her then said. "I ahh..umm..really wanted to lay you down on this bed, but I don't think that is something we need to do right now. I really love you, but I want to wait till a very special night."

Kim just touched his face with her hand. "I understand."

There was a noise across the room and they noticed a small shelf had opened and two trays were presented covered in food. Ron turned and set Kim on the bed, then crossed the room to pick up the two trays.

Kim was surprised to see that on one of the tray was her favorite salad. Ron's tray was piled with a number of tacos and burritos. They realized that the people holding them captive had done their homework and seemed to know everything about them. The two teens ate in silence. Another click was heard and the same shelf that had given them their meals now gave them towels, soap, shampoo, and sleepwear . After inspecting the bathroom and getting the items given them, the two teens took turns getting a shower. They had said little between the two of them over the past couple of hours as they had eaten and bathed. Instructions with the sleepwear indicated that they were to put their mission clothes on the shelf so that they would be laundered and returned to them. Ron had gone first and when Kim came out of the bathroom she noticed that Ron had pulled the mattress from the cell he had been in to the side of the bed in her cell. She hesitated a moment then moving to her bed she pulled the mattress off of the cot to lay it beside the one Ron had laid on the floor. She sat on the mattress and patted the spot next to her.

Ron stopped for a moment. "Uh KP, do you really think…"

"Oh, come on Ron, I need you here with me." Kim said with a warm smile. Ron crossed the room and sat next to Kim on the mattress with his back against the wall. They had moved the empty cot into the other cell so that they would have more room. She moved to lay down with her head in his lap. She sighed slightly as she asked "Ron, what are we going to do?" She took his hand and clutched it tight to her chest. Ron caressed her hair with his free hand and stared down into her fearful green eyes.

"I'll tell you what you are going to do. You are going to give me a good fight then after awhile you will leave me an opening. I promise it won't hurt ….too much." He said.

"What?" she said sitting up and staring intently into his face. "And by what right do you give orders such as that?"

"I would say it would have to be because I am the guy and you are the girl." He said.

"Oh, and that is supposed to make you the boss?" Kim smirked.

"No KP, it is because we are a little more than boyfriend and girlfriend now, I was kind of hoping that you might just once in awhile do something that I ask you to do." Ron said quietly as he gently touched her face. Her heart melted when he touched her like that she thought.

"And as leader of Team Possible, I should be able to tell you to take the fall." Kim said as she reached up to stroke the back of his neck. Her touch sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Ah, Kim, do me one favor. Please stop that." Ron moaned.

"Oh, and why should I stop." She said as she continued to rub.

"Because if you don't I might not be able to control myself." He said.

"and that is a bad thing." Kim stated.

"Well, I guess not" he said as he turned to her. He reached to gently touch her face. She tilted her head to push against her touch. He moved closer and slightly brushed her lips with his. "I love you" he said. She pulled him close as she deepened the kiss they were sharing. She leaned back onto the mattress pulling him with her. They lay like that for a moment, and then he reached over to pull the blankets over them as he returned to the kiss.

**Later**

Ron laid stroking Kim's hair as they lay face to face. Her emerald eyes opened as she gazed into his brown eyes. She smiled and raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Hey, good looking" he said. "Care for another round?"

Kim giggled and shook her head. "We need to figure out a way to get out of here. If there can be a way out of this." She dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"There is a way for one of us." Ron stated.

Kim shook her head "That can't be the answer."

"Kim, look at me, LOOK AT ME." Ron said speaking sharply.

Kim's eyes flew open as she stared at Ron. He had never spoken to her like that. Ron continued to speak in a clear yet strong voice. "Kim, we may not have a choice. This is one stitch where the other guy's are pulling all the strings. We know nothing of where we are, who they are, or anything. They seem to know everything about us. They knew to destroy the Kimmunicator and to take the chip out of my neck. They know our favorites foods and everything. They have all the advantages and we have none, except the two of us. I don't think this is one stitch we will be able to just work our way out."

Kim bowed her head knowing that he was right.

Ron placed his arms around her, pulling her close. "Kim, how did we get here?"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"How did we, the two of us get into a situation like this? I mean shouldn't we just be normal teenagers worrying about getting zits, who is going with who and getting a date for the next dance. How about what college are we going to? What kind of car can be talk our folks into letting us have. How did we get into saving the world? Who are we Kim? Who are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Kim sat up, the blankets falling off of her. She rearranged her clothes, her shirt had ridden up a bit, and her pants had shifted around. The two of them had come very close while enjoying each others company, but had stopped at a point. They loved each other but didn't wish to burden the other with the repercussions that could come with such an act. She pulled her knees up under her chin as she sat next to Ron. "You know Ron, I have never really thought about it. I mean the missions and everything have really only come these past few years. But it is like the two of us have been helping each other and others since I can remember that face of yours."

"Yeah" he said. "That first day of preschool, those guys were giving you a hard time and I stopped them."

"Yeah right, you came over there talking about fair play and everything and the way you saved me was to distract them and get them to pound on you." She said giggling. "Remember, I had to come back and save you."

"Ah, yes my first distraction mission." Ron said with a laugh. "Been doing that ever since"

"Oh, you've been the distraction alright; I could not have done what I did without you. But I will tell you this, ummm.. now you are a distraction not just for them but for me. Ever since you got those new moves of yours. I rather enjoy seeing you fight. I umm…sort of like watching my boyfriend in action. I sometimes have a hard time fighting because I find myself watching you" She said blushing.

"But, Ron what you said that day; about sharing, caring, and fair play, it meant a lot to me. It was a vision, a wonderful vision. I thought to myself, this is a guy that you need to hang on to. I guess I took your vision and worked to make it happen. Then that vision grew as the two of us grew. I never took payment as I just wanted to help, just like you gave me the idea to. Ron, I think I did it for you, for the two of us." Kim said staring into space. "How about you, why did you do it."

"KP," Ron started. "You have helped me all of my life. You have been my friend when no one else would even look at me. When I met a certain little red-haired girl that day in pre-k I saw something in her that was special. I saw hope. That is what I have always seen in you KP, that is hope. That's why I have always wanted to stay close to you. I saw hope for this world. I also saw a very special girl who cared a lot. I knew I couldn't fight as well as you but I could distract all the others to help you. Also, I saw love, through your eyes and mine KP. I love you Kimberly Anne Possible."

Kim looked up at Ron and put her hands over his. She sighed a little. "Ron, I have another question for you. What's it like to be Ron Stoppable?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I want to know. You have always been in my shadow. It is like you are never there but you are, almost like you are invisible." She said. "Yet, you never complained. I would freak if someone constantly took the credit for something I helped with."

Kim paused with the realization of what she had just said. She turned, took his face into her hands and gave him the most loving kiss he could remember.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you." She said. "I love you Ronald Adrian Stoppable. So what's it like to be Ron Stoppable."

"Oh, it's a blast." Ron started. "I get to hang out with this really great gal, who by the way has this real cute butt." Kim squealed as his hand found a part of her he had never touched like that before. "RON!" she exclaimed slapping his hand away.

"Sorry, KP; Well, I slack off a lot and I know it. Sometimes I just don't feel like it is worth it. It feels like the whole world considers me a loser. So I might as well act like one. Even when I try to do better I always screw it up. Nothing works right for me. Everyone is always down on me. Everyone except you Kim; yes, I have always been in your shadow. But that is where I have always been comfortable. You always gave me reasons to move forward to be a better person. You, the most beautiful, most perfect girl in the world acted like you needed me. I didn't care about the spotlight, but I cared about you. I felt that if I was there I could help you be the person I knew you could be. You were Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything. I just liked being a part of that."

Ron had been holding Kim tight as he talked. "Now, for you. What is it like to be Kim Possible?"

Kim sighed "People expect so much of me. Everyone wants something; I have so much to do and sometimes so little time. I cannot stand to fail at anything. I try so hard at everything. Yet, there is this guy in my life, who by the way has a rather cute butt of his own." Ron yelped as Kim's hand had traveled down and pinched him. "This guy has always been at my side. Sometimes he was a real pain, yet whenever he would goof up he somehow would always make it right. He was always there supporting me and encouraging me to be a better person. Yet, sometimes he would show me there are times to slow down and just enjoy the life and people I have. I have always driven myself to help all the other people and better myself. Then I realized I wasn't always doing it for me, but for that very special guy in my life. One who never, ever failed me even when I failed him. I could never have been the Kim Possible the world knows if you had not been there Ron Stoppable."

Kim turned to Ron with tears flowing, "Ron, I don't know what to do. There doesn't seem to be a way out of this."

"I know, Kim, right now let's get some sleep. Maybe somehow we can come up with a way out of this." Ron said.

"How can I sleep when one of us is going to die tomorrow?" Kim said.

"Simple Kim, there's nothing we can do about it. Except face it when the time comes. But if we are too tired to fight or function, some people might get hurt." Murmured Ron.

"Ron, you are something, I am going crazy here, but you, you are thinking, reasoning, and as much as I hate to say it. You are right. Can I have a good night kiss to help me sleep?" Kim asked.

"Anything else on your mind?" asked Ron with a smirk.

Kim's face turned a deep red as her hair. "Ro.." she didn't finish the sentence as his lips captured hers and silenced her. They sat there in the embrace as their hands roamed over each other. Kim's hand moved up under Ron's shirt as they slid over to lie down. Kim hissed as Ron started a line of kisses down her cheek to her neck then hesitating slightly, he started moving further down. Kim grabbed him by the head and guided him to the places that felt the best. Ron's hands explored her back. Ron grabbed the blanket and covered them both.

**Morning?**

"Good morning Team Possible, time to get up." The voice known as number one said. "Time to get up" the voice repeated and there was a slight buzzing sounds. There were two yelps under the blankets.

The lumps under the covers moved and moaned. Kim's head came out from under the blanket and looked around. Her hair was a mess and she stared bleared eyed around the room. She noticed the red light on the camera and stuck her tongue out at it, then returned under the covers.

"Well, well, it appears the two of two had a pleasurable evening. We shall turn the camera off now and allow the two of you get ready." The speaker clicked off and the light on the camera turned off.

A tousled blond head appeared from under the covers and looked at the camera. "Ok, KP, camera's off." The blanket flopped over to reveal Kim still wearing her pajamas and Ron the same. They each retrieved their clean clothes and shoes and finished dressing quickly.

The speaker clicked on and the light on the camera came back on. "Well, well, well, it appears that the two of you spent some quality time together. Now it is time for you to come to the arena."

"Listen, dude… let's ta…" was all that came out of Ron's mouth when the charge hit the two of them. The charge was powerful enough to get their attention; as well as knocking them to the floor where they lay for the moment gasping.

"That was charge four. The next example of hesitation or disobedience will allow you to feel charge five. Now both of you get to your feet and come into the arena at once." The voice that was Number one ordered.

The door on the fall wall slid to the side revealing a short hallway and another door. That door also slid open to reveal a large void.

Ron helped Kim get up and the two teens joined hands and began to walk down the hallway and into the blackness of the void. As they entered the room they realized they were walking on dirt. Lights came on to illuminate a large room about the size of a football field. The walls were sheer and smooth with small seams at intervals. Here and there were spots that could have only been blood stains. The door behind them slid shut and clanked as the lock engaged. There were many remote cameras and lights high on the walls and in rafters of the ceiling.

"Welcome to the Arena. There have been many good fights in this room. Almost all fights until now were to the death. We have normally captured enemies or adversaries in the past and placed them in this room. We would sometimes supply weapons, and sometimes not. We study how enemies or adversaries fight. What lengths will they go to win? Do they hate one another enough to kill or maim their opponent? But we decided to try something different this time. We found through our experiments that it is easy to attack someone you hate. But we wondered how easy is it to attack someone you love? Especially if it means it could save their lives? We thought this to be a most interesting concept. We began searching for the proper subjects for this concept when what should we see on the TV but the world's most famous teen action couple, and by all reports after being together for many years they finally announce that they were officially a couple. Oh, many a teen heart was broken that day. But that announcement gave us our answer to our quandary. What better subjects for testing our concept. Our test subjects would have to be Team Possible, two teens who have been able to take down some very powerful foes. Miss Kim Possible, the leader, athletic and strong, accomplished in many styles of martial arts. Mr. Ron Stoppable, the partner, strong and steady, with a legendary stroke of luck, yet unknown of many, to be a true master of Monkey Kung Fu. A young man and a young woman; who by all news accounts and by our studying of their activities over the past weeks and last night are very much in love."

"Do you mean you watched us last night?" Ron growled.

"No, Mr. Stoppable, we are not like that. We appreciated the need for your privacy in the moments you were facing. What you said was taped, but only for reference later. No one will listen to the tapes until after all this is over. We turned off all cameras, but you see your collars also have biomonitors attached. This was so we could tell if you tried something like killing yourselves before you had a chance to come to the arena. I must say that our medical officer was impressed with the stamina shown by you both during last nights shall we say activities."

"Man, that is sick and wrong." Ron said.

"I say wrong and sick" growled Kim.

"No matter, please note the two screens at each end of the arena. They show areas of Middleton where the charges have been planted. We took the precaution of calling in a threat to one area to allow the police to evacuate. We knew we would get some disobedience from you both so please watch the screen for our demonstration." Kim and Ron watched the screens in horror as they recognized a familiar landmark. A special overlook in the Middleton Park. The two of them had spent some time together there a couple of evenings. "Say goodbye to your favorite make out place." A tremendous explosion destroyed the overlook.

"Just a small demonstration of our intent. There are other similar charges even more powerful placed around the city, being the hospital, the high school, the elementary school, and the mall. Any further hesitation on either of your parts and another charge will be fired with no warning, then both of you would receive another shock. Each time either one of you disobey the charge will be increased and another part of Middleton will be destroyed with whatever human cost there is at the moment. You have already gotten charge four the next will be five. So begin anytime, but if you do not start within a few moments you know what will happen."

Kim and Ron turned to each other. "Can we at least give each other a hug or kiss before we begin?" Kim asked.

"Oh, why not, I am sure my associates would agree that it would add some spice to the occasion. I do believe a kiss would be in order as it will be the last between the two of you."

Kim reached up and placed her arms around Ron's neck and brought her lips to his. They each fell into the kiss and held it for several moments. Ron felt Kim pulled back. The extreme pain flowed through his stomach as her knee came up practically lifting him off the floor. As he doubled over she pulled him over as she flipped backward and tossed him into the air. He flew several feet to land on his back. He continued in a roll and was on his feet in an instant winded and surprised. "KP, wh.." Before he could finish his question he had to duck the flying kick KP dealt him.

He ducked and leaned to the side as he brought his arm up connecting with Kim's side causing her to fly off balance into the floor in a sprawl. He turned and moved into a fighting stance. Kim had leaped back to her feet and was in her own fighting stance. Both of them were slightly winded from the flurry of blows each had landed. Each told the other with their eyes that neither one was going to back down. Each wanted to win to save the life of the one that they loved. They started stalking each other again, searching for a way to land a telling blow. Minutes passed by as blow by blow, and kick by kick the two teens fought.

"KP, remember that first mission against the Seniors'" Ron asked as he made a number of punches at Kim. She blocked each one and threw a couple back which were blocked or hit air. She ducked and used a foot sweep to try and catch Ron's legs but they weren't there as he had jumped over her and did a leg sweep of his own. Her backside jarred hard to the floor as she planted her feet and did a back flip out of the way.

"Yeah, if I remember correct, that was the time I tried to get you to change your looks. Sorry about that." Kim said as she stalked around Ron to his right. She made a number of feints then did a flip kick that connected solidly with Ron's chest. He stumbled backwards a couple of feet and recovered.

"No big, KP, I liked my Ron look. I remember that mission as it was one of the first times on a major mission that I saved your life. Remember the Spinning Tops of Doom." Ron did a spin kick which drove Kim down on her knees. He spun the other direction and missed as she cartwheeled out of the way.

"I seem remember a certain time every one thought one Ron Stoppable was a genus." Gasped Kim. "I remember having to pull his butt out of that one." The two teens gasping in exertion stalked each other. Each would make an attack then pulled back as the other defended.

_Ron has gotten better than I ever imagined. Has he been holding back to make me look good? Has he been doing just enough to help complete the missions yet keep me from getting hurt?_ Kim thought.

Pain came to her legs as she went crashing to the floor as Ron took the second she was distracted by her thoughts to come in close and give her a hip throw followed by a blow to her leg. Ron pulled back out of the way just in time to catch a foot beside his jaw that sent him reeling. He fell to the floor as Kim tried to get up. Both teens lay quiet for a few moments. Their breathing was heavy and sweat poured from them both. Bruises were evident on their arms and faces.

Ron thought to himself. _I need to finish this quickly. Kim will hurt herself trying to beat me. I am going to pull a few tricks a see if they work. Maybe I can take her down without hurting her too bad._

"Most impressive, you have been at each other for quite some time now." The voice of number one said. My associates have voted to allow you to rest a moment so that you may discuss your "stitch" as I believe you say."

Both teens just lay on the dirt floor. Kim felt down her leg. She would have trouble standing on it. It wasn't broken but it hurt badly. Ron laid holding his jaw and counting teeth. He didn't think he had lost any but it sure felt like it. One eye was starting to close up from a punch Kim had landed. Kim had a large bruise on her cheek.

"Ron" Kim said. "Do you remember the moodulator incident?"

"Oh, brother do I, it was the only day besides today that is, that you kissed me then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of me." He said laughing.

Kim giggled a little. "Well, I don't remember much but I do remember seeing you in trouble and that caused me to break the hold the chip had over me. That is when I realized I loved you Ron."

"YOU KNEW THEN!" Ron exclaimed sitting up quickly. "Why, oh, girls, why do they have to make things so difficult?"

"DIFFICULT?" Kim shouted. "I didn't think I needed to throw myself at your feet to get you to notice. As it was I gave up when the Erik character showed up. I loved you Ron but you were so wrapped up in your own world you didn't notice. I couldn't keep waiting. I needed you to make a move." She said quietly.

"Yeah" Ron said. "and for the first time in my life I really let you down. I am sorry KP. I mean it. I am so sorry."

"No big" Kim murmured as she crawled over to him. She stopped a safe distance from him. "From what I hear from Shego after Erik knocked me out, you sort of freaked on me. Shego told me you startled her and she barely intercepted you before you tore into Erik. She was impressed. She told me she actually had to clothesline you to stop you."

"Yeah, that baby hurt" he moaned. "Then we woke up all tied up in that warehouse."

"Yes we did, and you know what, I had given up. But a wonderful man taught me something that night. He taught me that faith in a friend is a truly powerful force." She said smiling.

"Oh, man, I had that little speech coming out so perfect then Rufus showed up" Ron growled.

"Oh Ron, it was so you. I adored it. It was perfect. I could not have asked for a nicer talk than you gave. I realized then that you were saying that you really liked me and wanted me to be more than a friend." Kim said.

"Well, when we both showed up at the dance later; I thought Bonnie was going to burst a blood vessel right there in the gym." Ron said laughing.

"and I thought Monique was going to faint dead away." Kim quipped. Both teens laughed for a moment then jerked as the collars gave a low shock.

"Talk and rest time is over." The voice said.

"Ron, let…" Kim attempted to say only to have her breath knocked out of her by the kick from Ron. She spun and landed a blow to his chest. Stunned he moved back a couple of steps then attacked again. The two teens traded blow for blow each using their own skills to defeat the other but unable to. Then they were wrestling at close quarters. Ron slipped from her grasp and came around behind her. He put her in some hold she didn't know of. His arm was around her head as he gripped her tightly. She tried to break the hold but started to feel funny, he wasn't strangling her, she could still breathe but what was happening? She felt herself going numb, then she remembered. All that wrestling Ron and Monique always watched. She had seen it used a couple of times; they called it the sleeper hold. She tried to pry his arm away but her arms refused to obey. The last thing she remembered were two lips kissing her cheek. "Goodbye KP, remember, I will love you forever and will be waiting on the other side." Her thoughts went blank as she felt herself fall into blackness.

Ron carefully laid Kim down and checked her breathing and pulse. She was okay. He turned and faced the cameras. "Okay dudes, she's out. Now let her go."

"Well, well, well, what an unexpected development. Wonderful Mr. Stoppable, you have the skill of a Kung Fu master yet you used as simple wrestling hold to subdue your partner. Well done, Mr. Stoppable. Well done. We would like to do something special for you. You lived up to your part of the bargain. Now we will live up to ours." The voice of number one said.

Ron heard a puff of air and felt a sting on his leg. He glanced down and saw a dart in his leg. Numbness spread through his body and he fell to the ground. Before he passed out completely he crawled over to Kim and pulled her into his arms.

Kim opened her eyes. She saw tree limbs, and felt a breeze. She sat up slowly and realized that she was lying under a tree in some park. There was a bed of soft grass under her. Any moment caused pain, at least she was alive. ALIVE? RON! She thought. She looked around frantically to see him lying beside her. His hands on his chest, his eyes closed. Tears started to flow as she fell over on him. Her composure broke completely as she sobbed heartbroken. Then she felt movement. HE MOVED! She jerked up and stared into this face. Those wonderful chocolate brown eyes were half open but they were open. "Ron!" she screamed and kissed him. She heard a small hiss from somewhere under his clothing. She pulled back the sleeve to his shirt to see a small medical device that appeared to be radio controlled."

"Ron, what's going on?" she asked.

"Kim" he whispered softly. "We gave such a good show that allowed me to live long enough to look you in the face, see those beautiful green eyes and feel those wonderful soft lips. That hiss you just heard was the final device being activated. I only have about a minute so don't say anything. Kim remember, I love you and always will, please go live a wonderful life. You have a fantastic future ahead of you. Go live it."

"Ron, I can't. I am nothing without you." Kim wailed.

"Yes, you are. You are Kim Possible. You can do anything." Ron sighed.

"But, I don't want to be Kim Possible, I want to be Kim Stoppable." Kim cried.

"Wha?" Ron said quietly. "Thank you Kim, I would have accepted." with that his body relaxed and let out a slow breath.

Kim leaned over and pressed her lips to his. "Goodbye my love, till we meet again." In the distance she could hear sirens as she pulled his head into her lap and started to stroke his hair.

Officer Hubble ran for all he was worth toward the tree on the hill. The call they had received said that Team Possible had been released and could be found under the tree he was running toward. EMT's and rescue personnel were with him as well as FBI, SBI, Global Justice agents and various other law enforcement personnel. When he reached the tree he stopped at the sight before him. He raised his hand to stop the others. In front of him sat Kim Possible, the young lady he respected so much. She had been in a fight as her face and arms showed a great deal of bruising, her clothing torn, and her hair dirty and matted. She was alive and sitting in the grass holding the young man, Ron Stoppable's head in her lap. She has rocking back and forth keening over him, combing his hair. He appeared to be dead.

Officer Hubble kneeled beside Kim and touched her arm. She looked up at him with reddened eyes and soaking face. "He's just asleep. He'll be okay. He's Ron Stoppable and I am going to be Kim Stoppable. He's going to be okay." With that her eye rolled back into her head and she passed out. The medical personnel rushed to the site as the law enforcement officers spread out to secure the area.

**Middleton General Hospital**

"Lights, bright lights" Kim thought. "Why are the lights so bright." She moved slightly and moaned. She hurt in just about every part of her body.

"Kim, Kimmie cub" said voices.

Kim opened her eye to see the concerned faces of her parents. She looked around she was in a double room but the other bed did not have anyone in it. Ron's parents were there. "Kimberly" Mrs. Stoppable said "We were so worried. Kim, Ron is gone.."

"I am so sorry." Kim wailed. "I tried to win so he could live. But he beat me, he knocked me out. Now he is dead. I am so sorry. I loved him, I told him I wanted to be Kim Stoppable, but now he is gone."

"Yes, Kim, Ron is gone but…"

The door to the bathroom opened and a mop of blonde hair came out of the door. Ron Stoppable shuffled into the room and looked over at Kim. "KP?"

"RON!" Kim screamed and launched herself out of her bed and all but leaped across the room into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and wept. "How?" she asked.

"Ahem" said Mr. Possible said as he came up behind Kim and covered her in a blanket. .

"Ah, Kim" Ron whispered in her ear. "All you have on is a hospital gown and you know what they don't have on the back. You just mooned our parents."

Kim's face bloomed red as she spun around and backed up against Ron as she grabbed the blanket from her snickering father. She looked around the room and saw all the parents smiling.

"Oh, Kim if you don't mind. All I have on is a hospital gown also and you are pressed up against me with your bare butt. Let's not embarrass ourselves anymore than we already have." Ron whispered into her ear from behind.

Ron's dad brought another blanket and soon both teens were in their own beds. Later they both had the chance to change into regular pajamas.

"How?" Kim asked later. I mean when I looked over the bed was empty and never been used."

"They had just changed the sheets while I was in the bathroom KP. As for me being here. The dose the machine gave me was not enough to kill me but to put me out good. The medical staff was able to resuscitate me after you had passed out. You've been out about a day. Those dudes were so impressed they left us a tape, listen to this." Ron pulled a tape player from the table beside the bed and started it.

"Greetings Team Possible, congratulations on a battle well fought. We observed some interesting things through out the whole affair. We see that a love such as yours can truly overcome all things. We apologize for our actions but felt the best thing we could do is allow both of you live. We did say that the winner would have to die, but we didn't say when. So Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, we have decided to allow destiny to determine how long the two of you shall live. Miss Possible, this part of the message is particularly for you. Mr. Stoppable has shown a great deal of compassion and love for you. It is our hope here that you get your chance to return that which he gave to you. We all hope the best for the two of you. Goodbye." The tape clicked off.

Kim's eyes blazed. "They put us through all of that and they think an apology will cover it. If I ever get my hands on them. I'll…"

"Amp down KP." They could have killed me, heck they could have killed both of us, but they let us live." Ron said.

Kim stopped and smiled. She got out of her bed and climbed in with Ron. She snuggled down into his arms and sighed a deep sigh. "Well, Mr. Stoppable, where do we go from here.?"

"Well" Ron said with a smile. "I believe you said something to the effect of wanting to be Mrs. Stoppable."

She lifted her head and saw two brown eyes gazing at her. "I would like to work toward that very much. How about you.?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." He said and leaned forward for a kiss to seal the deal.

When they broke the kiss Kim glanced around at the multitude of flowers in the room.

"Ron, it looks like a jungle in here. Who sent all of these?"

"Oh, a whole lot of people, but I think you will want to see these the most." He said as he handed her a small handful of cards to her. She snuggled up under his arm and started to read. The first one said. "To the Princess and the buffoon" "Kim, Ron, all of us are pleased to hear that you are okay. When you fight us you do so honorably. What happened to the two of you angered all of us. That bunch of cowards will pay. You have that promise from all of us. Get Well Soon. It is no fun trying to take over the world without you here trying to stop us. Signed, Dr. D, Shego, Duff Killian, Lord Monty Fisk, DNAmy, the Seniors.

The rest of the cards were from world leaders and friends. Kim and Ron read through each one together and wrote thank you cards back. Friends and family came by. The two teens were exhausted by the time evening came. When the lights were out Kim had slid into the bed with Ron. She laid her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. Ron held her close. Both teen settled down to try and sleep. "Ron" murmured Kim. "Hmmm" he answered.

"Next sparring match we have I going to wipe the floor with your rear end. That was a dirty trick you played on me." She said quietly.

"All's fair in love and war, KP." Ron said as he gazed down into her glowing green eyes.

"So is it Love or War?" she said as she caressed his face.

"Stick with me, kid and let's find out." He pulled her close and soon both were asleep.

* * *

I hope all you enjoyed this story as I really enjoyed writing this one. I did make one change from the story I posted at DeviantArt. I took out one paragraph at the end which was a little OOC for the character in the paragraph. Other than that it is the same. 


End file.
